


Magical Hands

by Larkafree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Doctor/Patient, Fingerfucking, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Magic Fingers, Massage, Medical Examination, Prostate Massage, Sexual Tension, Spinal realignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of the Winchesters are fans of the medical profession, but they may be swayed after each visit with a very attractive doctor of their own. Embarrassing Erections ahead! Sam gets a prostate Exam and Dean gets a spinal adjustment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Hands

Sam had been screaming in pain while he attempted to take his morning pee every single day for a week. Dean, being the caring and protective brother that he is razzed him about it until the 6'3" man caved in and finally agreed to see a doctor about it.

That's how Sam found himself sitting in the waiting room at the local free clinic on campus. He despised doctors, they were always trying to push unnecessary drugs. That's the reason they get so rich, doctors were in bed with pharmaceutical companies. He down right refused to take prescriptions, as they messed with the internal harmony of his pure vegan body.

He waited an hour to be seen by the campus doctor, a short man with a strange sense of humour, according to Sam's friends. The nurse, a tall young blonde with blue eyes and a kind smile, called Sam into exam room three. She waited for the moose of a man to take a seat on the examination table before she closed the door and sat in front of the computer on a stool.

"So Sam Winchester, what can we do for a fine young man this morning?" She may have been flirting just a bit. In her defense he was cute and he didn't look sick or contagious.

"Uh, it's kinda personal." A slight tinge of pink appears on his cheeks as he ducks his head down, averting his gaze from the pretty nurse with a name tag stating her name to be Jessica.

"Aww, hun this is a doctor's office. I know there's something you'd rather not talk about but I do need to know what the issue is so I can inform the doctor." She smiles sweetly as she turns on the stool to look at the computer screen to give Sam some courage since she's not trying to make him any more uncomfortable.

"If I tell you can you promise that a male nurse or doctor will examine me. It's not that I'm against women in the workplace," Sam stumbles over his words, trying not to sound sexist at the moment. "It's just it's a guy issue, with my male parts and honestly you are way too attractive for me to feel comfortable being caught with my pants down." Sam knows he's rambling but he can't seem to stop himself. she's hot and he's embarrassed.

Jessica turns her stool to look Sam in the eye. "I get it. Problem with your junk. Can you by chance be more specific?"

Sam rubs his right forearm nervously, "um, okay, it hurts to pee."

She nods her head as she turns back to the monitor and types quickly, "Gotcha!" She finishes up her notes and closes the file. "Doctor Trick will be in shortly." She stands and makes for the door, trying not to agitate the already stressed patient.

Sam looks around the small exam room, trying his damnest not to freak out more than he already is. He hops off the exam table and walks over to the bulletin board to read the campus notices. He's half way through the safety ones when the door swings open.

Sam straightens his back out at the sudden entry of the doctor.

"Well hello Sam Winchester." He shuts the door and walks over to the stool that Jessica vacated minutes previously. "I see here your junk is not in tip top shape. Is there swelling, soreness or redness in the general area?"

Sam stares at the doctor and shakes his head after a moment.

"Good. Can't take your word for it though Moose. Can ya drop your drawers and let me take a look? I promise not to compare size." He winks as he stands up to grab some examination gloves and pulls them on as Sam walks over to the table and unbuckles his jeans tentatively.

"Relax Mr. Winchester. This is one hundred per cent confidential and we have no legal right to inform your pretty little girlfriend about this visit unless you have something sexually transmittable."

Sam tenses at the mention of STIs.

The doctor sighs as he rolls his eyes. "Why is everyone so damn tense that comes in here. I'm just trying to make it less stressful and no one seems to share in the humour."

Sam tries to crack a smile but only gets out a grimace. "Prolly the nature of the visit, to be honest."

"Well don't you look cuter when you aren't scared shitless or pouting."

"I was not and am not pouting." Sam defends with his arms crossed.

"No but you were scared and now you are less tense, I can see it in the way you are standing. Drop trow and let me inspect the twig and berries."

Sam gives one helluva bitch face at the comment.

"Fine, tree and boulders?" He tries for a smile from the patient.

Sam just shakes his head. "You are not very professional for a medical practioner."

"Well thank you, Samquatch, what was your first clue?"

"Um, prolly the way you sauntered in here." Sam looks anywhere but at the doctor as his junk is examined.

The rather unprofessional doctor rubs his hands together to warm them up more before he pulls the stool over to the patient and sits down to be eye level with the impressive junk before his eyes. He reaches out to inspect the balls first. They are in mint condition as is the penis.

"I know it's cliché but can you turn your head and cough." He gives a gentle squeeze afterwards and notices nothing abnormal. His fingers trails along the shaft, looking for lumps or bumps and find none. "Well your junk is in fine working order it seems." He pushes the stool back to it's original spot by the computer as he pulls the gloves off and types up his findings into the computer.

Sam quickly pulls his boxers and jeans up and onto his hips, tucking himself in and zipping up immediately. "Okay."

"But that doesn't rule out an enlarged prostate." He turns his head and sees Sam is dressed already. "Geez, you are quick aren't ya? Sorry to tell you but I need you to drop them again. We aren't done."

Sam huffs as he unzips and drops this jeans again.

"Have you ever had a full physical?"

Sam shakes his head, a look of concern on his face.

"Relax, it's not as bad as you think. I'll tell you exactly what to do." He stands once again and grabs fresh gloves, pulling them on.

Sam watches the doctor with an eagle eye he heard prostate and has enough knowledge to know this is a more invasive test.

"I need you to turn to face the wall."

Sam does as he's told but looks back to see what the doctor is doing behind him.

The doctor opens a cabinet and pulls out a hand pump containing clear liquid. "Spread your legs and bend over the table."

Sam refuses.

"I promise it's purely professional and it won't hurt, much."

Sam eyes up the doctor and his gloved and lubricated hand. "How many go inside?"

"Well nothing gets past you, standard is two. I'm just going to get a feel for if it is enlarged. I trust you have never had anything go up there, you look like a very straight-laced young man, prolly eyeing up my pretty nurse weren't you."

Sam is grinning as he recalls how Jessica was flirting and seemed to have a thing for him. Sam is so preoccupied with the memory he gasps when a wet finger is pressed to his pucker. It goes in rather smoothly, not meeting too much resistance until the second ring of muscles.

"Sambo, you gotta relax or it will be painful."

Sam hisses as the finger is pushed in more, he tries to stop clenching but it feels so weird. The finger slides in and out. Just as Sam is getting accustomed to the one finger a second is added and the discomfort and weird feeling starts all over again.

"Sam, can you stop clenching on my fingers?" The doctor clears his throat.

"What, oh sorry." Sam tries to relax, he has no idea why his flaccid dick is hardening against the exam table. Sam gasps when his whole body shudders, knees nearly buckling a moment later.

"Well good news and bad news Sam." He twists his fingers as he presses against Sam's prostate.

Sam moans filthily as his prostate is prodded by the doctor. "What... is the good news?"

"Good news, your prostate is not enlarged."

"Bad news?" Sam is incapable of using full sentences at the moment and has no clue why.

"Bad news is I'm done. And you're just getting started."

It takes Sam a moment to understand what the doctor just said.

The doctor slowly pulls the fingers out of Sam's rectum, hearing a whimper of sadness from the man with his pants down.

Sam collapses onto the table, knees buckling from the near orgasm, panting loudly.

The doctor slides up beside Sam and whispers into his ear, "unless you want more."

Sam lift's his head from the table, turning his head to reveal his black eyes. "what, what do you mean?"

He pulls the lollipop from his labcoat and sucks on it. "I mean you nearly climaxed from that, do you want me to finish you off? I doubt you can get that," he points to Sam's massive erection, being pushed between the table and Sam's abdomen, "back into your trousers anytime soon and I'd rather you not jerk off in my exam rooms."

Sam stares at the wall then back at the doctor and grunts.

"I'll take that as a yes. Just know that your physician examination has ended and you are now here on your own personal time."

Sam nods as his hips jut forward at the sudden feeling of a solidness being pushed into his ass, again. He moans when the fingers, he's hoping it's fingers, are twisted inside hitting his prostate again. He knees shake as his hips thrust forward, giving friction to his erection. The tall man gasps when his cock is surrounded by a warmth and realizing it's the doctor's hand fisting his shaft, squeezing the tip of his dick in the process. It's all over when a third finger is added to the mix. The combination of three fingers in Sam's ass and a hand pumping his cock causes him to orgasm, shooting thick spurts of his release across the exam table.

Sam lets all the muscles in his body relax at the apex of his release. The man behind Sam nuzzles his ear as he hums. It takes a few minutes for Sam to regain the use of his body. When he comes to he is still leaning over the table with his pants around his ankles, a mess all over the exam table. He didn't know it but his fingers dug into the cushion of the table. There is a wetnap beside his hands. He grabs it and cleans himself up, tucking himself back into his boxers and zipping his jeans back up for the second time in the hour. He turns around embarrassed to see the doctor sitting at his computer playing solitaire of all games.

"Welcome back Sam. Was that your first prostate orgasm?" The doctor grins from ear to ear, awaiting the confirmation.

Sam ducks his head and nods, ashamed.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about here Sam, it's a very healthy thing to experience. I'm Gabriel by the way." He holds his hand out awaiting a handshake.

Sam tucks some hair behind his ear as he shakes the doctor's hand. "Nice to meet you, Gabriel."

"So listen up kiddo, if you really did enjoy that I'd like to uh, take you out for dinner sometime." He holds his hands up in defense, "and just so you know we did that not as doctor and patient but as two consenting adults so I hope there won't be any malpractice lawsuits,, seeing as you are prelaw."

Sam smiles as he realizing the guy is in a vulnerable position, nearly as vulnerable as Sam was a few minutes ago with his pants down, literally.

"Of course Gabriel. I do prefer to call you that then Doctor Trick if I can be completely honest, although I do hope as a healthcare professional you don't proposition all your patients like that, or else I'd have to initiate an inquiry, purely for the protection and safety of my fellow students."

Gabriel smirks when he notices the smug look on Sam's face. "That sounds perfectly fair." He winks, "lucky for me I only help jerk off the hot patients though."

Sam smiles as the compliment, "noted."

"So can I have your number or should I look that up in your file as well?" Gabriel flexes his fingers as if ready to type.

"Uh, yeah you can have it, just don't call at weird hours, texting is best."

"Understood. It was good though, right?"

"You have no idea." Sam ducks his head down to hide his blush.

"Actually I do. I'm perfectly comfortable to admit I'm omni-sexual." He winks again, "it mean I don't see the point in distingishing between male and female," he shrugs, "if you're hot I flirt."

"Duelly noted, Gabriel."

"So back to business Sam, you are atomically fine, I'd like to send you for blood work though to rule out a urinary infection or kidney stones, both make it painful to urinate. I forgot to ask if there's blood in your pee."

Sam leaves the exam room, holding the blood work papers and his phone containing a very attractive, very flirty doctor's telephone number saved for texting.

\-------------------------------------  
Dean didn't like doctors any more than his brother did, but for totally different reasons. He thought they were complete frauds. Taking your money and not helping you at all. So when Dean injured his back at work, landscaping the campus he down right refused to see a doctor of any kind. Even when Dean was in too much pain to work he still wouldn't go. In the end Sam had to trick him. He said he was taking Dean to get pie from the best bakery in town and needed Dean's help choosing the flavour.

Sam managed to load Dean into the back seat of the Impala without too much trouble. Dean knew he was in no condition to drive so it was acceptable for Sam to be driving his baby, only this once.

Sam tried his best to keep Dean in the dark, so to speak about where they were going. He drove down Cereal Avenue quickly turning down Pancake Street and making it to the medical center parking lot without Dean suspecting anything. The bakery was in fact just down the block, on Waffle Cresent but Dean didn't notice they turned before the bakery since he was lying on his side, facing the front seat and couldn't see out the windows to know the deception.

It was already too late by the time Dean figured out they were in fact not in the bakery parking lot. Sam pulled his brother unceremoniously up the wheelchair ramp and into the medical building with minimum complaining since Dean couldn't really speak between the shooting pains rocketing up his back with every step.

Dean was haunched over by the wall while Sam walked up to the pretty receptionist to tell her that Dean Winchester had arrived for his appointment at 2 in the afternoon with Dr. Castiel Novak.

Dean did manage to shuffle up to the board listing all the medical professionals located in the building and saw that the waiting room they were standing in was for a chiropractor by the name of Cas. Novak B. Sc., D. C.. Dean thought that maybe Cas was his type, petite brunette with skilled hands, big tits and a promise of a happy ending. If she was all he imagined and more he'd have to thank Sammy for the push.

Sam returned to Dean leaning against the wall, stating any minute now the doctor would see him and make him feel better.

Dean grinned at the thought of him lying on the table, naked while being touched by a hot chick with talented fingers. He liked girls who could use their hands to give him a great happy ending.

The nurse calls Dean into the examination room three minutes later, instructing him to strip out of his shirt and jeans and put on the gown while he waited for the doctor. Dean struggles with the t-shirt he was wearing but strips out of the jeans effortlessly. He drags himself up onto the table and waits.

Dean was in for the shock of his life when the doctor enters. It's not a chick at all, but a dude! He's tall with messy black hair. He's holding Dean's file in his arms, looking down at the written information as he enters. Once Dean gets over the initial shock he grunts and tries to get off the table to leave.

"Hello Mr. Winchester. I see here you injured your back a week ago, slipping off a ladder." The young doctor looks up from the chart.

Dean doesn't know what hit him. Was it the voice or the crystal blue eyes looking at him? Either way he's stunned and motionless. He just stares for a moment before he realizes the guy wants an answer of some kind. Dean nods dumbly.

"Okay then, let's get you up on the table and have a look, shall we?" He puts the file down on the counter by the information posters.

Dean tries to hop up but groans at the way his spine feels like it's on fire with every movement.

"Easy there Mr. Winchester, let me help you."

Dean grits his teeth at needing the assistance back onto the table.

"Lie down on your side if that's less painful Mr. Winchester."

"Dean." He shuffles onto his side with a little gasp of pain. "Call me Dean, Mr. Winchester makes me feel old."

Castiel chuckles softly, "Okay, Dean. Tell me when it hurts, okay?"

"Okay."

Castiel trails his fingers down Dean's spine looking for the displaced disc or injured vertabrae. He hears hisses as he moves further and further down, getting closer to his tailbone with every second. When he is at the twentieth disc Dean screams, loudly.

Castiel stops and presses down to another scream.

"What the hell dude? Are you trying to make it worse?"

"Not at all, Dean." He massages the spot for a moment, hearing Dean hiss. "It appears I found the dislocated disc and it needs to be put back into alignment or it will not stop troubling you. Can you lie on your stomach for me?"

Dean looks over his shoulder at the chiropractor with disdain. "Not likely."

"I can aid you if you wish, but you need to be on your stomach for me to get it back in place properly."

Dean tries to shuffle quietly but groans loudly. The next thing he knows he feels warm hands on his hip, helping him lay on his stomach.

Once Dean is fully situated Castiel puts his hands on the small of Dean's back, fingers moving inside the hem of the gown, pushing the fabric to either side, revealing Dean's Batman boxer-briefs. Castiel's fingers trace up from the small of Dean's back, along his spine to the displaced disc. He rubs his sure fingers around the area for a moment as he presses down on either side and hears a scream to match a dying seal's. He does it again to hear another scream from Dean.

Dean tries to get up from the table in sheer agony from what the man is inflicting upon him as torture. Dean swears in that moment he's gunna kill his brother and cut him up into itty bitty pieces for making him come to his sadistic dude's office.

Before Dean can get his arms under him to push himself up the hand on his back moves to his shoulders and pushes on either shoulder blade firmly.

Dean gasps at the sensation and loses feeling in his legs and toes for a moment. "What the hell!"

Castiel moves his skilled hands back down along Dean's spine, feeling for any more out of place discs and make it all the way to the small of Dean's back without hearing anymore grunts or screams.

It takes Dean a second to realize the pain is gone. In place of the pain is something far worse, embarrassing even, he has a chubby.

Castiel smirks at knowing he has realigned Dean's spine and the guy was such a baby about it. "All finished Dean. You should probably make a follow-up appointment though, you carry some tension in your shoulders. I could help you with that, if you'd like."

Dean grunts but doesn't move from his spot, hoping his erection will go away. He has no clue how or why he has it though.

"Dean you can get off the table and get dressed now."

Dean turns his head away from Castiel, blushing slightly. "Um, can you give me a minute?"

Castiel looks at his patient with concern but soon steels his expression. "Of course, take your time. It happens all the time. See my receptionist on your way out if you'd like to see me again." He picks up the file from the counter and exits the room with a smirk.

Dean hates his body even more now. He pushes off the table with no pain and sighs when he feels his erection still contained in his boxers. He's just glad the guy didn't make a deal about it. Who pops a boner when a guy is touching your bare back! honestly, Dean needs to go home, watch a filthy porno (since he hasn't been in any condition to jerk off in the past week) and get back to his normal life.

After a few minutes Dean can slide back into his jeans with ease and makes his way out to the waiting room where Sam is patiently reading a magazine in the corner. It seems the receptionist has 'googoo' eyes for him though and he's trying to avoid her flirting by sitting as far away from her as possible.

Dean grunts and kicks Sam's foot and nods out the door.

Sam drops the magazine and follows Dean. "So I see you're walking and standing better. Did Dr. Novak make it all better?"

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

They exchange a look as Sam breaks into a smile. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Were you going to tell me that the doctor wasn't a chick as any point I when in there with hopes of a rub and tug only to find out Cas is a dude's name. He touched me and I'm never forgiving you for dragging me here. You still owe me the best damn pie in town.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that the Destiel is not up to my usual standard. I've been struggling with writing lately.


End file.
